Sunday Morning (TORUKA)
by 1997skid
Summary: Pada suatu minggu pagi yang cerah,Taka dengan segala keraguannya akan hubungan nya dengan Toru. Ia ingin sebuah kepastian yang bisa mengusir semua keraguannya.


Suara alarm dari ponsel Taka terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan membuat dirinya terbangun berniat untuk mematikan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring tersebut sebelum seisi rumah ini terbangun karena alarmnya yang super kencang.

Matanya mengerjap menatap layar ponselnya, decakkan kesal terdengar dari mulut Taka, "pukul 6? Yang benar saja."

Tangan Taka kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil di samping kasur nya. Setelah yakin alarmnya mati, Taka kembali berbaring namun ia tidak memejamkan matanya rasa mengantuknya tiba-tiba hilang, dirinya mengubah posisinya berbaring ke samping menghadap laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas walaupun suara alarm Taka berbunyi tadi.

Yamashita Toru. Ya, seorang gitaris kesayangan Taka dan juga One Ok Rock itu masih tertidur pulas. Taka bertanya-tanya sepertinya efek dari kopi yang diminum Toru semalam masih tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh sang gitaris. Toru bukanlah tipe orang yang sulit tidur. Toru bahkan termasuk yang paling mudah tidur ia bisa tertidur dimana saja entah itu di dalam mobil atau mungkin di venue sekalipun. Mungkin wajah Toru terlihat lelah, bahkan kantung mata nya terlihat seperti orang yang mengidap insomnia parah tapi pada kenyataannya dibandingkan dengan Taka justru Taka lah yang lebih sulit tidur. Ia sudah mencoba semua metode yang ia lihat di youtube bagaimana cara untuk tidur dengan cepat dan terakhir kali ia mengkonsumsi pil tidur. Toru marah padanya dan berakhir dengan menginjak pil itu hingga menjadi serbuk dan menyapunya.

Tomoya dan Ryota juga tipe yang gampang tertidur namun terkadang kopi masih bisa membuat mereka untuk tetap terjaga. Tidak seperti Toru, walau ia minum satu ember kopi pun Toru akan tidur dengan cepat.

Rintik hujan di luar sana mulai terdengar, sepertinya hujan sudah mulai turun. Suhu kamar yang mereka tempati saat ini benar-benar mendukung Toru untuk tetap setia tidak membuka matanya dan menikmati alam mimpi yang indah. Entah apa yang dimimpikan sang gitaris hingga suara alarm Taka tidak membuatnya terganggu sedikit pun.

Taka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toru. Jika di pikir-pikir Taka dan Toru selalu kebagian tidur berdua entah itu saat tour atau mungkin hanya menginap di rumah teman mereka. Mata bulat Taka masih memperhatikan wajah sang gitaris dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Layaknya mesin pemindai, matanya berhenti di bibir Toru. Taka baru sadar jika bibir Toru mempunyai bentuk yang unik, berbeda dengan bibirnya yang tebal dan terlihat penuh. Bibir Toru justru terlihat tipis dan mirip dengan kucing. Taka mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh bibir kucing milik Toru perlahan. Bibir yang selalu mengecup bibirnya sebelum ia tidur, bibir yang selalu mengoceh padanya jika ia berbuat aneh-aneh.

Kenyal. Hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

Toru ternyata pintar merawat bibirnya padahal jelas-jelas dia adalah perokok aktif pikir Taka. Bibir nya tidak berwarna gelap seperti beberapa orang kebanyakkan yang merupakan perokok aktif. Bibirnya berwarna merah pucat walau tak semerah bibir Taka setidaknya masih terlihat sehat.

Taka tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan bagaimana Toru tersenyum, memang senyum Toru tidak semanis dirinya saat tersenyum bahkan sang gitaris selalu berusaha untuk terlihat natural saat tersenyum walau pada akhirnya senyuman Toru justru terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Bahkan senyum Ryota dan Tomoya jauh lebih manis menurut Taka.

Berlanjut, kemudian Taka beralih memperhatikan hidung Toru. Jari telunjuk menyentuh pelan ujung hidung sang gitaris. Hidung mancung sama seperti miliknya. Ia kemudian beralih ke kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Taka memperhatikan bulu mata milik Toru. Jemarinya menyentuh alis tebal milik Toru, mengusapnya perlahan agar Toru tidak terbangun oleh tindakkannya.

Taka mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya masih setia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Toru. Ia tak bosan-bosan menatap wajah sang kekasih mungkin ia bisa melakukan ini seharian padahal dirinya dan Toru sangat sering bersama.

Taka mencondongkan badannya berusaha mengecup bibir Toru kemudian ia menarik kembali tubuhnya ke posisi semula.

"Mencuri ciuman dariku hm?"

Suara serak khas Toru terdengar membuat Taka tersenyum ketika tahu sang gitaris sudah terbangun. Taka tersenyum semanis mungkin, sedangkan Toru menatapnya dengan mata sendu miliknya.

" Selamat pagi, Toru. Apa kau bangun karena ciumanku?"

"Hm?" Toru mengubah posisinya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Taka, "tidak, aku bangun sejak kau menyentuh hidungku."

"Hee? Kenapa tidak langsung bangun saja?"

Toru tersenyum tipis, "aku sedang menikmati sentuhanmu."

Taka mengusap wajahnya, ia kembali berbaring. Tangan Toru mulai melingkar di pinggang Taka menarik tubuh mungil tersebut ke pelukannya. Taka membalik tubuhnya sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan tubuh Toru.

"Kau tak mau bangun dan sarapan?"

"Aku ingin bermalas-malasan di kasur denganmu."

Taka mengangguk di sela-sela senyumannya. Tangannya perlahan meraba lekuk bahu kokoh Toru. Bahu yang sering Taka jadikan sandara di kala jika ia lelah atau saat Taka menangis, bahu Toru lah yang menjadi sandarannya. Bahu, kemudian turun ke lengan Toru, perlahan ia mengusap lengan telanjang itu. Taka bisa merasakan bagaimana perubahan pada lengan Toru. Dulu sekali, Toru benar-benar kurus bahkan lebih gemuk Taka. Namun, jika sekarang Taka semakin kurus sedangkan Toru berisi dan berotot begitu juga lengan nya.

"Jangan dicubit..." bisik Toru sembari menarik Taka lebih dekat dengannya.

Taka terkekeh. Ia memang gemas pada lengan Toru. Setiap kali mereka berdiri atau berjalan bersebelahan, Taka tak pernah absen untuk mencubit lengan Toru. Ia tak peduli seberapa banyak sang gitaris mengeluh yang ia tahu ia gemas dengan lengan Toru.

"Dingin, Mori-chan," bisik Toru tepat di telinga Taka membuat Taka bergidik geli.

"Di luar hujan, aku jadi malas bangun."

"Kalau begitu kita di kasur saja hari ini. Aku benar-benar lelah."

Taka mengangguk, tangannya kembali bergerilya menyentuh dan mengusap pipi Toru, "kau tersenyum?"

Toru terkekeh, ia membuka matanya menatap Taka yang begitu dekat dengannya, "menurutmu?"

"Seram, Toru-san. Hentikan senyum bodoh mu," Taka mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat kedua pipinya menggembung.

"Aku gemas, Mori-chan."

Toru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Taka. Ia menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya dan kemudian menghujani pipi sang kekasih dengan kecupan darinya.

"Toru-san."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Hee?" Toru memicingkan matanya, "ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bertanya hal yang aneh?"

Taka menghembuskan nafasnya. Taka bertanya bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sebuah alasan yang mungkin tak akan di terima Toru. Taka sejujurnya takut jika suatu saat nanti Toru ingin seperti Ryota dan Tomoya, mempunyai anak yang lucu, istri yang cantik. Ia takut jika saat itu terjadi dan Toru meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Bagaimana jika kau nanti menikah dengan um...

"Aku menikah denganmu."

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Taka kembali mencubit lengan Toru membuat sang gitaris mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mori-chan sakit sungguh..."

"Makanya biarkan aku bicara dulu."

Toru menghela nafasnya, ia memilih diam dan mengalah membiarkan Taka berbicara dibanding dia harus berdebat sepagi ini dengan sang vokalis.

"Jika kau menikah nanti, jangan lupakan aku ya? Aku tak suka membahas ini tapi hal ini pasti akan terjadi di kemudian hari jadi setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan ini terlebih dahulu maksudku seperti um-- bersiap-siap untuk itu."

Taka mengerenyitkan dahinys begitu ia mendapati Toru justru memejamkan matanya dan itu membuat Taka kesal dengan gemas Taka kembali mencubit lengan Toru sekeras mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Astaga! Mori-chan bisa-bisa dagingku terlepas dari kulit."

"Kau dengarkan aku bicara tidak sih?"

Toru tersenyum lebar. Ia mengerti dan paham dengan arah pembicaraan Taka. Ia tak butuh kalimat panjang dari Taka. Toru hanya butuh menatap dalam mata Taka dan ia akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Taka saat ini. Tak begitu sulit membaca mood seorang Takahiro Moriuchi. Semua ekspresi Taka sangat jelas menggambarkan bagaimana mood sang vokalis.

"Kalau tak suka, ya tidak perlu dibahas."

Toru menarik Taka kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup puncak kepala Taka berkali-kali. Ia menyesapi aroma shampo milik Taka yang telah menjadi candunya.

"Tapi kan--"

Wajahnya bersembunyi di balik dada Toru. Pembicaraan di pagi hari yang seperti ini yang Taka suka. Ia suka berbicara dari hati ke hati, berdiskusi berdua atau saling mengutarakan uneg-uneg mereka. Bagi Taka hal seperti ini lah yang diperlukan dalam setiap hubungan sepasang kekasih, berbicara empat lebih baik di banding berkencang menghabiskan uang dan waktu sia-sia.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku milikmu dan kau milikku, oke? Sudah buang jauh-jauh pikiran mu yang tadi," dua jempol Toru mengusap dahi Taka perlahan kemudian beralih mengusap kelopak mata Taka yang tertutup.

"Tapi janji untuk selalu di sampingku?"

Taka mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Toru yang ada di atas kepalanya. Jari kelingking ia sodorkan di depan wajah Toru.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun? Kau pasti akan marah jika itu tak terpenuhi," Toru menyentil hidung Taka dengan gemas.

"Lalu bagaimana aku tahu jika kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Taka kembali menurunkan kelingkingnya.

"Percaya saja padaku,kau percaya padaku kan?"

Taka mengusap dagu nampak berpikir namun tak lama ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Tangan ia lingkarkan di pinggang Toru. Wajahnya semakin ia benamkan di dada Toru.

"Buang semua pikiran mu itu,kau terlalu banyak berpikir, sayang."

Usapan tangan Toru di punggung Taka membuat Taka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia suka sekali saat Toru memanjakannya, menyentuhnya, apapun yang Toru lakukan untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Toru-san, aku mencintaimu sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaat!!! Sampai aku sulit bernafas."

Toru terkekeh, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taka. Toru mengecup bibir tebal Taka beberapa kali kemudian beralih mengecup dahi Taka.

"Cinta ku padamu sangat banyak aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya."

Giliran Taka yang terkekeh. Matanya melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding. Ia tak seharusnya meragukan bagaimana perasaan Toru padanya. Namun, beberapa bulan belakangan ini Taka selalu dihantui rasa khawatir dan gelisah. Ia tak suka merasakan gelisah dan khawatir akan kehilangan Toru ditambah lagi kedua rekannya sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak membuat Taka semakin uring-uringan sendiri dan itu berpengaruh pada penampilannya di panggung .

"Aku mencintaimu, Mori-chan. Aku mohon jangan pernah ragukan itu."

Taka tersenyum mengangguk. Ya, ia seharusnya memang percaya pada Toru. Ia harus yakin dan percaya bahwa Toru tak akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

 ** _Holaaa! Thank you for reading!!_**

 ** _This is only a oneshoot story._**

 ** _Hope you like it and enjoy._**

 ** _Maaf untuk semua typo dan kesalahan dalam cerita hehe! kalian bisa kunjungi aku di Wattpad dengan username 10696taka.see you there!_**


End file.
